superfriendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Teen Titans
You may be looking for The New Teen Titans (TV series). The Teen Titans are an organization of young vigilantes banded together to fight crime, help teenagers and answer calls. Beginning as a group of side-kicks looking to distinguish themselves from their mentors, they would go on to expand into a world-wide establishment. __TOC__ Background Information On the parallel earth of Earth-One, three young hero sidekicks: Aqualad, Kid Flash and Robin, while on their way to deal with ‘civil matters’ in the small town of Hatton Corners, must confront the villainous Mister Twister who had unsuccessfully tried to force the town elders to pay reparations the he believed they owed to his family going back several generations. When the town elders are unable to pay Mister Twister, he uses the elemental powers of his magic staff to abduct the town's teenagers and bring them to nearby Goat Island. After a brief battle, Robin is able to gain control of the villain's magic staff with his Batrope. Without his staff, Mister Twister is powerless. The teens of Hatton Corners are reunited with their parents.As revealed in Brave and the Bold, Vol. 1 #54 (July, 1964). For more on the [http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Brave_and_the_Bold_Vol_1_54 Brave and Bold #54 go to the DC Database]. It wouldn’t be long before, before the teens are called into action again. Robin, Kid Flash and Aqualad, decide to converge on Metropolis to seek the aid of Superman when their adult counterparts (Batman, Flash, and Aquaman) suddenly turn to crime. On the way, Kid Flash meets Speedy and the two join Robin and Aqualad. While discussing their next step, the teenage Wonder Girl appears. They decide to confront the adult heroes on their own. The young heroes successfully stop Wonder Woman and capture Aquaman, Batman and Green Arrow. In the Secret Sanctuary (the JLA headquarters before the JLA Satellite was built), they discover that an alien energy-being, the Antithesis has warped the super-heroes in order to feed on the energies released by their criminal actions. He would however, fade away into nothingness when the last of his Justice League pawns is beaten. Inspired by the success of their teamwork, the five young heroes form a permanent organization, the Teen Titans, with Speedy as a part-time-only member.As revealed in Teen Titans, Vol. 1 #53 (February, 1978). For more on [http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Teen_Titans_Vol_1_53 Teen Titans #53 go to the DC Database]. A few months later, the newly formed Teen Titan (Robin, Aqualad, Kid Flash and Wonder Girl) are summed to the town of Midville on ‘Teen Day’ by Tommy Holmes to battle a ‘giant-hand’ sent by the menacing villain, the Separated Man (Jake Trask stole a formula from Tommy’s dad, Professor Holmes becoming the Separated Man). Soon a giant eye appears and begins dropping flaming tears. Together with few local teens and some town folks they successfully defeat the menace and send him to jail. After this mission, the teens briefly go their separate ways, before being re-united on a permanent basis.As revealed in Brave and the Bold, Vol. 1 #60 (July, 1965). For more on the [http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Brave_and_the_Bold_Vol_1_60 Brave and Bold #60 go to the DC Database]. Next, before becoming a permanent team, the ‘Titans’ (Robin, Aqualad, Kid Flash and Wonder Girl) meet with the mayor of Clarkstown and promise that while the Flips are in town playing they will insure that no crime happen. In spite of their best efforts to prevent the Flips from leaving their hotel room it appears that the Flips somehow to sneak out and to cause havoc across town before the Titans catch up to them. They are apprehended and taken to the local jail. The Flips plea with the Teen Titans to help clear their names. It is suddenly revealed that "new evidence" has been found making the Flips innocent. Just before the next concert, a bunch of impostors arrive in the Flips dressing room to take their places. They are easily defeated. With the crooks defeated, the Flips put on their show and both they and the Titans are praised by the teenagers of Clarkstown.As revealed in Showcase, Vol. 1 #59 (December, 1965). For more on [http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Showcase_Vol_1_59 Showcase #59 go to the DC Database]. Teen Titans East *Robin (Dick Grayson) - Original LeaderAs revealed in the Super Friends (comic book) issue # 1 (November 1976). *Aqualad (Garth) *Speedy (Roy Harper Jr.) *Kid Flash (Wally West) *Wonder Girl (Donna Troy) *Harlequin (Dulea Dent) *The Herald / Guardian / Hornblower (Mal Duncan) *Bumblebee (Karen Beecher) Teen Titans West * Lilith - Organizer of Team West * Bat-Girl * Beast Boy * Gnarrk * Golden Eagle * Hawk * Dove Headquarters * First Headquarters: Titans Lair The Titans Lair was located outside of Gotham City, in a cave that used to serve as an underground records storage facility for Wayne Enterprises. Bruce Wayne allowed them access to the empty silo during the time when Robin helped to form the original Teen Titans. * Second Headquarters: Gabriel's Horn Gabriel's Horn was a small disco club located in the neighborhood of Farmingdale in Long Island, and later. It was owned and operated by Malcolm Duncan and briefly served as a de facto headquarters for Mal's super-hero colleagues the Teen Titans. In later years, Gabriel's Horn expanded into a restaurant and included jazz-fusion entertainment. Mal would often entertain his guests by playing his horn during meals. He also opened a club in San Francisco. Episode Appearances Appearances from the Filmation series: The Superman/Aquaman Hour of Adventure (1967-1968): * The Monster Machine * The Space Beast Round-Up * Operation: Rescue Mentioned in Super Friends (comic book) * Issue ''Super Friends, Vol. 2 #3'' (February 1, 1977). * Issue ''Super Friends, Vol. 2 #7'' (October 1, 1977). Notes *The first incarnation of the team unofficially debuted in The Brave and the Bold vol.1, #54''Go to the DC Databse for more on [http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Brave_and_the_Bold_Vol_1_54 ''The Brave and the Bold, Vol.1 #54] (July 1964) (July 1964) as a "junior Justice League" featuring Robin (Dick Grayson), Kid Flash (Wally West), and Aqualad, the sidekicks of Leaguers Batman, the Flash, and Aquaman, respectively. *The group then made its first official appearance under the name "Teen Titans" in The Brave and the Bold vol.1, #60''Go to the DC Databse for more on [http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Brave_and_the_Bold_Vol_1_60 ''The Brave and the Bold vol.1, #60] (July, 1965), joined by Wonder Girl (Donna Troy), the younger sister of Wonder Woman. Green Arrow's sidekick Speedy (Roy Harper) later took Aqualad's place in the lineup. * After being featured in Showcase, Vol. 1 #59 (December 1965), the Teen Titans were spun off into their own series with Teen Titans, Vol. 1 #1 (February, 1966) by Haney and artist Nick Cardy. The series was canceled with #43 (January–February 1973). *The series resumed with issue #44 (November 1976). The stories included the introduction of the African-American superheroine Bumblebee, the introduction of the "Titans West" team, consisting of a number of other teen heroes including Bat-Girl (Betty Kane) and Golden Eagle and the introduction of Joker's Daughter in #48. The revival was short-lived and the series was canceled as of #53 (February 1978). At the end, they realized that, now in their early 20s, they had outgrown the "Teen" Titans. In the last panel, without speaking, they go their separate ways. External Links * See the Teen Titans at Wikiepdia.org See also * The New Teen Titans (TV series) References Category:DC Comics Category:Filmation Category:Teams Category:SuperFriends Comic book Category:DC characters Category:DC Heroes Category:Titan Members Category:Super Hero Teams